Tell You Later
by fxckingwatermelxns
Summary: Tamers rewrite. When a group of twelve-year-olds get their own digimon, they find themselves saving not only their world, but also one parallel to their own; the Digital World. Follow Reiden Shitagaii as she tells you her side of the story. (First fanfic. No flames please)


**Hello, fx here~! This is my first fanfiction and I hope it's okay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ;P**

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Digimon Tamers, only my oc.**_

* * *

><p><strong>fxckingwatermelxns<strong>

**Chapter One**

**A New Digidestined**

* * *

><p>Detention is a complete waste of time.<p>

I mean, who wants to stay in a prison-like surrounding just to hear a lecture over the importance of coming to class on time? We could all be outside enjoying the blissful sunlight right about now. _Buuuuut_ no; my teacher wants to be a butthead and make me stay after think about what I "did".

Because coming into class thirty seconds after the final bell rings is _totally_ a crime.

And to make matters even worse, something came up so my freaking teacher bailed and now I'm stuck with some stupid kid who keeps rambling on and on about digimon.

Don't get me wrong, digimon are pretty cool; I even know a few. But this kid won't shut up about them.

I've never even heard of a Guilmon before...

"Ruff, ruff." I nearly jumped at the sound of a new voice, not even realizing anyone else had entered the room. Turning to get a better look at this chick, I had one thought about her: _weirdo_.

Who carries a puppet with them everywhere?

It's kinda creepy if you ask me.

The boy quickly stood up in response before speaking. "I'm almost done m'am, I'm just taking a time out."

I laughed at the boy's reply.

"You're kinda funny." The girl laughed as she moved over to what I assumed was her assigned desk...unless they don't have assigned seats like in my class...

"Um, well ya see, I'm having a really off day."

"I'll say," I added.

The girl ignored him as she spoke through her puppet. "Here it is. Bad flute, bad."

And then she was gone.

"Weird..." I thought aloud, looking back at the brown-haired boy three desks behind me; only to notice his face redden. "Aw~! You're blushing! That's so cute!"

I hadn't meant to say that aloud, but is seemed to embarrass him, so that's a plus.

"I am not!" He glared, only resulting in my laughter.

"Ya know, she's right; you are kinda funny." I laughed.

He took his chance to change the subject. "It's time to go."

I looked up at the clock; he was right, it's time to ditch this place. Putting the paper we were forced to write on this classroom's teacher's desk before following the brown-haired boy out the door. We made it about halfway of this prison before I stopped him with the realization of why he looked so familiar.

"Wait a second." An imaginary light bulb went off above my head. "You're the kid that lives in the bakery across the street from my parent's book store."

He seemed to realize the same fact. "Wait, so you're the girl that lives above the bookstore?"

I nodded. "It looks like we'll be heading in the same direction then, huh?"

"Looks like it." He let out a laugh as we started walking again.

By the time we finally made it outside, I spoke up...more to myself than anything else. "Sunlight!" I let my head fall back, soaking up the warm August sun. "Oh this beautiful sunlight."

The boy laughed as I put my simple black hat on backwards over my shoulder length sandy-blonde hair, pulling most of it out of my face, with the exception of a few random stands falling over my eyes.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Nothing," He replied, smiling. "I agree. It feels good to be out in the sun after being cooped up in a classroom all day."

"Yeah, there's nothing like the feeling of fresh air!" I exclaimed.

"I'm Takato, by the way. ."

"Huh?" I turned towards the boy—Takato as he said was his name—as we continued to walk. His smile seemed genuine, as if he wanted to be friends.

"My name, it's Takato Matsuki," he clarified as if I couldn't have figured that out.

"Oh, right." I felt my face begin to heat up. "I'm Reiden."

And the random civil conversations continued, until I finally brought up the topic of digimon. "So Guilmon, huh? Never heard of it. What kind of digimon is that?"

"Uh." Takato blushed, seemingly embarrassed. "I sorta made him up..."

"You made him you?" I laughed—not to be rude or anything...but I did laugh. "That's so cool!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ya think so?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I wish I had that kind of creativity level.

"I'm not all that creative..."

"Bullcrap!" He jumped at my sudden outburst. "You have to be freaking _talented_ to create your own digimon."

"I guess so—"

"You guess?" I cut him off. "Dude, I wanna have your artistic abilities! The only thing I'm good at is math."

"And I suck at math." Takato laughed along with me as we came to a stop by the alley entrance to his parent's bakery. Looking across the street, I stared at the place I called home. Even if it never felt like a home...

Buuuuuut, no time for stories now. I'll tell it some other time.

I could practically hear my parents yelling at each other; they were fighting again.

Any I'm pretty sure Takato could hear it too. "You can come inside if you want."

"I might just take you up on that offer." His light reddish eyes meeting my hazel orbs as I tried to fake a smile. The miniature staring contest came to an end when he blinked. "Ha! I win."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind, let's just go inside."

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Takato called as we entered what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Takato, where have you been? You have work to get done." I had the feeling she would've said more, but she noticed me instead. "Who's this?"

"Oh her?" Takato gestured towards me. "She's just a friend from school."

"What's her name, Takato?" His father—or at least I assume that's his father—said sternly.

"Reiden Shitagaii," I responded softly, sounding more shy than I originally intended for it to.

"Well it's nice meeting you Reiden. I'm Takato's father."

Well, I assumed correctly.

"Takato doesn't normally bring girls home." His mother stated, holding a finger to her chin in thought.

"Uh, we gotta go Mom. We have some homework to get done." Takato pulled on my wrist in a hurried manner as he ran up the stairs, barely managing to slip his shoes off.

"It was nice meeting you, Reiden," his mother called up the stairs.

"You too Mrs. Matsuki," I called back as Takato pulled me into what I assumed was his room.

"I'm sorry about them, I don't normally have people over." Takato closed the door as he spoke before setting his backpack down and pulling out some sort of box. "Anyway, I've got something to show you."

I raised an eyebrow as he opened the box and dumped digimon cards all over the floor. "You seem to know a lot about digimon." He scattered the cards around as he continued to search through them. "Huh, that's weird..."

"What's weird?"

"I can't find that blue card. It's gone."

_Blue card? He found a blue card? Then that means—_

The sight of a red and white device cut my thoughts off in conformation.

_A digivice?_

It was just like the orange and white one clipped onto my belt.

I sat down on my knees and reached for the device as Takato continued to talk to himself about it being from another world. I examined it over and over.

Completely in thought, the brown-haired boy reached for his digivice, only to realize it wasn't where he had originally left it. "Where'd it go—?"

I grinned cheekily as his eyes found the device.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Nope~" I singsonged, quickly standing and climbing onto the loft bed in this room, holding the device above my head.

He seemed to realize something. "You have on too!" he exclaimed. My eyes instantly drew to my belt as Takato took my digivice from it...

...Until I jumped off his bed, took it back from him, and handed him his own back. "Don't touch my stuff." I said rather coldly. Then I paused to look him in the eye. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Takato smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I think I just found myself a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks~! ;P<strong>


End file.
